


Once in love, Always in love

by ThatWasntSoBad



Series: Dimiti Alexandre Blaiddyd - FE:TH [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri being flusterd, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dimitri is a worrywart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad
Summary: A collection of Dimitri x Reader one-shots. Multiple genres and tags will be updated as I go. Feel free to make a request :)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Series: Dimiti Alexandre Blaiddyd - FE:TH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510046
Kudos: 101





	1. Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true Dimitri x Reader fic. It's Dimitri pining for the reader (who is presently lightly injured) and being worried over her well being.  
Give kudos, feel free to comment, and request if you want to! You can send a request to my Tumblr (@.that-wasnt-so-bad).

Dimitri frowned. You had received a nasty injury to your side during training and you were told _not _to do anything that could make it worse. He had expected you to not completely pay attention to the advice, especially since some things just couldn’t be helped. But he did not expect Mercedes to voice a couple of concerns to him about the seriousness of the bruising, and how you had decided to strain yourself in order to reach a book on a shelf, tall enough that you had to stand on your tiptoes and stretch as much as you could (you only _just _managed to get the book).   
  
According to her, you had put your hand against your side (when you were stood properly once again) tenderly and a flicker of discomfort appeared upon your face.  
That in itself was enough to deepen his frown, brows so furrowed they ached both at the arches and at the space where they met.

Dimitri knew that this kind of thing couldn’t always be helped - afterall, sometimes seats aren’t free and it is just a _tad _awkward to ask someone to reach a book you could usually get to without strain. Chances were you undermined the extent of the injury, think it had healed enough to cause such a pained consequence.

But you had still _disobeyed _the order given when you hadn’t yet had your follow up exam on the injury to check that everything was healing as it should.  
And now you had probably made it worse and wouldn’t be able to do anything for even _longer._  
  
He wasn’t angry at you, simply... disappointed. You could have gone to him and asked him to reach it for you. He would have had zero qualms with the request. In fact, it was probably closer to say he’d be glad if you did ask. That way you wouldn't have hurt yourself, and his headache wouldn’t have occurred from the frowning he was doing.   
  
“Thank you for telling me, Mercedes.”  
  
“Oh, it was no problem.” She smiled gently. “Do go easy on her. She thought she was recovered more than she was.”  
  
Of course, Dimitri took this into account. He doubted anyone in their right frame of mind would take an injury lightly. Apart from him...

Now that he thought it, he suspected a lot of people did.  
  
Still, he couldn’t help but worry about you. You were more than just a friend to him, even if the feeling wasn’t mutual.  
  
He walked into the library as calmly as he could, arms at his side. In front of him, you were stood on your tiptoes, over-reaching to put the book back. You failed, of course, bringing your arm down and your free hand to your side. You cursed under your breath, frowning and pouting. He approached, his disappointment impossible to hide, and took the book from your hand. With ease, he put it back in its rightful spot and retrieved the book you asked for.  
  
You looked at him, he looked at you. His arms were folded across his chest, eyes narrowed in quiet displeasure. There were no words to be said, not even in his mind. Yet, when you looked at him with guilt and regret, he couldn’t help but relax his face. His worry was as clear as day now, even to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you to not hurt yourself further, it was just... he didn't want your injury to get worse. Strains and muscle injuries were nothing to take lightly.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dimitri. I just didn't want to disturb anyone, and I didn’t want to interrupt your training. Felix would’ve been so mad.”  
  
The look you showed, crestfallen with your gaze downcast, shattered him. Dimitri sighed. You were always like this, too shy to go up to someone you were close with if they were busy, even to ask a simple question. It was quite endearing at times, but others, like now, it was a hindrance he couldn’t bring himself to hate. It was part of you and it one of the many reasons why his heart couldn’t handle your presence without going into overdrive.

“I do not want you hurting yourself further.” His voice was tender, laced with concern. “You’re more important to us than you believe you are.” You were far more important to him than he dared to admit - if he were to lose you, it would surely be what would break him.  
  
Your smile was one of embarrassment. It was shy and his heart pounded at how... _adorable _you looked. You were not good or his heart. Truly.   
  
“Thank you, Dimitri.” You stepped closer to him now, toe to toe. You stood on your tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Heat spread through his cheeks, his eyes wide, and his beating heart went into overdrive. “You’re important to me, too.”  
  
You walked away from him after that, leaving the library. His face was hot, sweat (caused by his embarrassment) prickling at his lower back whilst   
  
Was that a... _confession?_  
  
Dimitri looked around. When he was happy no one was around, he brought his hand to his cheek. A small smile graced his features, not that you would see. Unlike the blush, bright red, that he had no control over. He felt like a giddy schoolboy, excited that his crush had just kissed his cheek.  
Wasn’t that what he was? He was, technically, still a teenager, he was still in school and his crush had just kissed his cheek.

It both mortified and humiliated him that he, the crown prince of Fearghus, had been reduced to a blushing mess after one kiss on the cheek  
  
You did things to his heart. Things he was scared of facing. But he already wore his heart on his sleeve and there was no point in hiding it near you anymore. Not when the future was so unknown. Not when you could see through his façade so easily. You worried about him as much as he worried about you. Only, you didn’t mention it much. You’d maybe say it to him a couple of times, but Mercedes, Annette and Ingrid were the ones you discussed it with the most. Sometimes he’d overhear a conversation, other times it was brought to his attention.   
  
The amount of worrying you did over him made _him _worry about _your _worry.  
It was quite the cycle.  
  
You may not have been good for his heart with all the overwhelming emotions you made him feel on a day to day basis, but you were good for his soul. And there was no way he was going to let Sylvain or Claude get their hands on you first, with the googly eyes they made at you every day when they thought he wasn’t looking.  
  
He walked out of the library with that thought in mind. But first and foremost, he wanted you fully recovered for the upcoming mission. That was his first priority.


	2. Foundations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Dimitri feeling blue when you head for bed, and it is you who comforts him.

You frowned softly at Dimitri, sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His shirt was at his side, folded, leaving his back bare. The scars were visible in the candlelight, some pink and others white.   
  
You closed the door softly behind you. So gentle, in fact, that you barely heard the latch. You leaned against the frame of the door, a blanket around your shoulders to fight off the bitter cold, and looked at him. A moment became a few and your beloved hadn’t shifted. Not a single movement. Only a beat later did he move his head a little, lowering his hand to his lap (you assumed), and you heard the familiar sigh of loss.   
  
“There was a report I received today: a village to the west, a couple of days march from here.” His voice was quiet, yet it was clear he was blaming himself, grieving a loss, from the tone he used. He sounded weak. Like his throat was dry and his eye preparing for the flood he would surely drown himself in if he were still following the voices of the dead. “A fire took hold. Buildings... gone in moments.”   
  
“Were there any survivors?” You approached him until you were sat behind him, legs crossed on the mattress once you had kicked off your shoes.   
  
A few moments passed before he spoke again. “They are still searching. But…” He fell quiet again. “There is at least one.”   
  
The blanket fell from your shoulders when you lifted your arms. On instinct you rested your cheek upon his back, your palms running along his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Despite his scars, his skin was still smooth under your fingers and freezing cold to the touch. You kissed the space between his shoulder blades and his hands took yours, pulling them gently so he could hold them comfortably.   
  
“One is better than none.” You nuzzled into his back, his thumbs smoothly rubbing circles on the back of your hand. “If they are the only survivor, we can help them get back on their feet. Give them the support you didn’t have.”    
  
“Would it all be empty promises? No amount of help can cure guilt. It can’t silence the helpless cries of begging for revenge.”   
  
“Perhaps not.” You slipped off the bed and knelt in front of Dimitri, his head still hung low, and slotted yourself between his parted legs to cup his cheeks. “But it’ll make them bearable. Less loud and more... quiet. A burden shared is a burden halved.” Dimitri’s hands were quick to take yours again, his forehead pressed against yours, and you kissed his nose with yours. “Dimitri, my love, these things will never truly fade. They are as a part of you as your crest, interwoven within your skin and your blood,” Your brought his hand to the side with your fingers pressed against his. You slid your digits between his, weaving them together as you spoke. “Like wool to make thread; thread to make cloth, metal to make blades, leather to make grips. Without your burdens and struggles, I wouldn’t have who you are today - the most compassionate man I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. You, Dimitri, are no different to the stone walls that give us shelter, so heavy that they wall tumble and fall without foundations and solid ground, turning into ruins and crush all who reside nearby. Foundations help the structure remain standing.”   
  
Dimitri looked at you, the look of pure hopelessness fading slowly into one of curiosity and amusement.   
  
“I and our friends are your foundations, the supports as you will, and you are the building that we keep upright.”   
  
It was then that Dimitri chuckled, quiet through his gentle smile. “Yes, you are right, as ever.” He returned his forehead to yours and brought your hands to his shoulders again. He kissed you then, ever so gentle - as if he was afraid you were either a dream or you were going to leave him alone with his thoughts.   
  
Of course, you did neither. You stayed there as you were for a while, remaining in comfortable silence until he buried his face into your neck and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close - so close that your back arched a little uncomfortably as you moulded to his form. Your arms, in response to his embrace, shifted around him and your hands moved up his back to his shoulders.    
As Dimitri straightened, he pulled you up with him and you, with your knees cold and sore from kneeling, took the opportunity to sit on his leg. Your back was relieved from the near unnatural arch and felt an odd sense of comfort despite being the one who didn’t need comforting at that present point in time. Perhaps it was because you could feel his pain as if it was your own, or because you had also lost people, Or was it because it was him? No matter the cause, you were positive it was due to Dimitri being the one holding you, embrace so tender yet firm that it was impossible to not feel his adoration and love, his gratitude to the goddess for allowing to be in life, let alone  _ exist.  _ _   
_ __   
You were grateful he was in your life, too. Afterall, if it wasn’t for him being there for you through everything, always the first to shower you with compliments after someone had said nothing but bad things to you. Dimitri was always there, the first person to defend you if he was there, the first to make you feel ten times better.   
  
It was your turn to be there for him now, And this time he would listen. Intently. Not listen and not do anything about it - as you were awfully used to. You used to have to interrogate him to even get a hint on what was bothering him. Even then he’d quiv=ckly wave it aside. In the oast few months, you’d barely have to ask. He’d tell you after a while. Sometimes it would be with a little prompting, but it wouldn’t take much work He’d say as much as he was willing to, and you were okay with that. It would take time, and forcing it wouldn’t do anyone any favours.

“____.” Dimitri held you a little tighter, moving his face away from your neck to look at you. The candlelight cast a warm glow upon his features, the gleam in his eye shining back at you. You smiled gently at him, giving him your whole attention. “I… thank you. For being in my life.”   
  
“There’s no need to thank me.” You kissed the bridge of his nose, “I’ll always be here for you, even if you push me away.” Then you kissed his cheek, “Because I love you more than I could ever say.” and, finally, your lips met his.   
  
It was during this kiss that you reached for the banket (that had fallen from your shoulders when were sat behind him) and draped it over his form. In response to this, Dimitri also wrapped it around you, so you were both beneath the warmth of the thick material.   
  
“I feel the same, My Beloved.” He held you again. This time, with your arms trapped between you and his chest, he laid back onto the bed where you proceeded to shift into a comfier position on top of him, your cheek pressed against his chest. You felt him kiss the crown of your head.   
  
It was like that you had fallen asleep, wrapped in the comfort of your husband with an arm around you and his fingers in your hair, with his heart beating against your ear. Before you fell asleep, you heard a gentle whisper in your ear - an offer you had heard him say time and time again throughout your time knowing him:   
  
_ “Allow me to be your foundations, too.” _


End file.
